The Savour In Ink
by korilsapy
Summary: Yuna discovers an old book with a hidden power buried beneath thetemple or Besaid. Could this book be the answer to stopping sin forever and saving those she loves or will it bring destruction to everyone?


(a/n If i get plenty of reviews for this story then i will continue writing more chapters for it. If you review then feel free to flame. I don't mind. Hopefully you will all like this story. Just to let you know theres this first chapter about Yuna and in the second she discovers the book okay)

* * *

The Savour in Ink

Chapter 1: Memory's cast out

Yuna hummed her famous song one thousand words to herself as she strolled along the beach. Her arms were held behind her back and her hands were clasped around her staff. The wood felt smooth beneath her sweaty palms and she ran her fingers across the wood to where the sunken grooves lay. Many a time she had stood with her staff out in front of her and her fingers had gripped the staff so tight that splinters drove into her palms causing droplets of blood to stain the highly varnished wood. Yuna twisted it from behind her and observed the darkened parts of the staff. A memory began to force it's way into Yuna's mind. It was the time she told Tidus that she wanted her journey to be full of laughter. Just saying his name brought tears to her eyes. The journey just as he had promised her was full of laughter as well as pain and sadness. Tears rolled down Yuna's cheeks and fell into the golden sand below.

It had been two years since Yuna had destroyed sin. She had tried being a sphere hunter but everytime she left besaid a small tug at her heart told her she couldn't leave the island. Rikku had stayed wih paine as a sphere hunter and was currently supporting an over the top crush on Gippal. Auron after having been sent to the farplane had arranged a trip to Spira to meet everyone once a month. What he said to be able to make the deal Yuna had no idea. Kimhari had left Yuna's side a year ago and was still leader of the Rhonso tribe and had done a tremendous job in keeping all the Rhonso's in line. Lulu and Wakka had in their way protected Yuna and loved her like she was their child. Lulu of course was carrying Wakka's child and had several months left before it was born. There was one person she hadn't thought about yet. Tidus. Even though he was her guardian she had loved him and he didn't treat her like the High Summoner Yuna he treated her like a friend. Her eyes were glistening with tears now. The thought that he would willingly sacrifice himself for her showed her more love and compassion then anyone had ever shown her before. It was more then even her own parents had shown her when she was a child.

Tidus was gone now. There was no awkward wave from a slender hand to greet her. No perky smile that showed that even though he was happy part of him was scared as well. There was his hair that had the look of gold and the texture of silk. Yuna could never forget her favourite part of him. His eyes. Those times when she managed to catch his eye and look at him. It was as though she wasn't just looking at him but opening a window into the hidden thoughts he withheld from everyone. His eyes they were the colour of the most beautifulest blue she had ever encountered and it was like seeing your reflection in a deep lagoon. It was magnificent.

The slight breeze rustled Yuna's clothes. She was wearing her summoners outfit, the same one that she wore all through her pilgrimage. After all it had seemed suitable for what she was about to do. The sun had begun to set and cast an orange reflection onto the surface of the shimmering sea. She held her hands flat out in front of her with her staff resting on her palms. Yuna rememered all the happy times she had encountered on her journey. The thought brought the first smile she had had in days to her lips. It may have been weak but it was still a smile. She wished everything could have been like old times. Her face hardened and her hands closed around the staff. Her grip was so tight her knuckles had gone white and her hands threatened to snap the wood in half. Everything would have been fine if Tidus didn't have to go. It was all sins fault,he was the one to blame. If sin hadn't come then Yuna would have been able to spend more time with Tidus and he would still be here. For ever.

Yuna ran toward the ocean, her shoes kicking up the dry sand as she went. When her shoes were being lapped at by the rolling waves Yuna flung her staff out to sea. It landed end first a great many yards out to sea. The pointed end had forced itself into the sand and the waves leapt around it. Yuna sank forward onto her knees. One hand slapped straight down into the water and the other drew back in a poised position. Yuna let her hand go and punched the sand. Her knuckles became shredded on a rock hidden beneath a layer of sand and blood began to pour in lines down into the water. The blood was immediately swept away in flurry of salty water which made pain snatch at her hand. Yuna tilted her head up and looked at the staff which was mocking her by keeping the head up above the water "It's not fair!".

Yuna's eyes became unfocused, her head swam with a dizziness unimaginable. A sickness was in her that wouldn't go away. Yuna's right shoulder sank down onto the sand and she followed it into the sea. She was laying on her side with her legs hunched up and the tide rapidly coming in. In no time at all a more pressing matter- then getting wet or shredded knuckles -would takeover.

(A/n well thats it i already have an idea for the next chapter in mind. If you do review i will comment on it okay?)


End file.
